1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an informational device and in particular to a nutrition indicator device for providing nutritional information with respect to a variety of foods.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are many people for whom it is important to watch their diets. Such people include diabetics and dieters. In fact, people suffering from diabetes mellitus must constantly monitor their intake of carbohydrates. Doctors and dieticians also find use for a list of foods and their nutritional values when advising patients or others. Accordingly, a need exists for some form of device for providing a quick indication of the nutritional value of foods. Our society indulges in a wide variety of foods on a regular basis. Thus, a booklet or other form of list of foods and their nutritional values could be quite bulky.
3. General Description of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to meet the above-defined need by providing a relatively simple, compact, nutrition indicator device, which, despite its small size, is adapted to carry a large quantity of information.
Accordingly, the invention relates to a nutrition indicator device comprising a pin; a plurality of discs on said pin, said discs having two sides, each of said sides having the names of foods and nutritional information for each of the foods, each food name being radially aligned with the nutritional information, the nutritional information being arranged in a plurality of concentric annular rows nearest the center of the disc, and the names of the foods being arranged in a first annular area externally of and concentric with said annular rows; a radially extending slot in at least some of said discs permitting removal of selected of said discs from the pin, whereby the food names and nutritional information on a disc beneath a removed disc can be viewed; a circular, opaque mask for covering only the nutritional information in said annular rows; an arm extending radially outwardly from said mask for covering a plurality of food names, a window extending radially of said arm a distance sufficient to expose only one food name and the nutritional information with respect to said one food, whereby, when a disc immediately beneath said mask is rotated relative to the mask, the name and nutritional information of only one food appears in said window.